fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Curtain-Fire II
Curtain-Fire II is a multiplayer bullet-hell shooter game developed and published by Limit Ordinal Studios in the year β54-G701H. A sequel to their extremely popular Curtain-Fire, the game features an all new story and artistic style, diverging from the minimalistic science-fiction setting introduced in its predecessor. The game follows a cast of nine characters in a high-fantasy world being invaded by sentient machines from a parallel universe. Both the player characters and their enemies often combine elements of fantasy and hyper-advanced sci-fi, with dimensional tech, time travel, and high-energy magic merged with technology. After an unprecedented level of fan hype, the game was released to critical acclaim, earning the Game of the Aeon award and being memorialized as one of the data files included on the Outbound 32 flight escaping the omniverse. It is also known as a game that K.A.M.I.T.R.O.N CYBERGOD OVER 9000 is unable to complete in its entirety. It can't quite get past stage one. Gameplay Curtain-Fire II ''plays similar to many other bullet-hell games, particularly those in the Touhou and Len'en series. A player controls their character on screen, moving them in two dimensions as enemies move into view and fire colorful bullets in many directions. Defeating enemies by shooting them down awards power, which is used to temporarily upgrade weapons (until the end of the current stage), stars, which charge up a character's bomb (all characters start with three), and the occasional extra life (all characters start with three lives, except Professor Vorpal who starts with one). Characters can freely "focus" at any time, which generally decreases movement speed while altering the shape and firepower of their attack. Each character also has two special attacks: an extremely powerful bullet-clearing attack called a bomb, which is activated by collecting enough stars and accompanied by temporary invincibility; and a move called a "hyper" usable at any time by burning through 25% of the character's maximum power (thus, a character below 25% power cannot use their hyper). Game Modes ''Curtain-Fire II features singleplayer and local multiplayer. The singleplayer mode consists of fifty stages divided into five "campaigns"; in each stage, a player controls one character, fighting waves of enemies and, at the end of most stages, bosses of some kind. Each stage generally takes five to ten minutes to complete; players are usually given a few stars and lives throughout each stage, plus enough power to fully charge to maximum and perhaps use a hyper. In multiplayer, two to four players sharing a screen can play any of the normal stages - with enemy health and difficulty scaled to the number of players - or one of twenty custom stages designed to present unique multiplayer challenges. A player who runs out of lives is given a huge score deduction and then revived to fight alongside everyone else; that way, fights do not drag on too long with only one person fighting a boss meant for four, for example. Players who did well, dodging/grazing more bullets and shooting down more enemies, are rewarded with a higher score. Limit Ordinal Studios released DLC packs featuring additional singleplayer campaigns and multiplayer stages, including a set of extremely difficult boss fights. Characters Anlos, the Knight A chivalrous and kind - if exceedingly stubborn and impenetrable - warrior, Anlos is one of Curtain-Fire II's two protagonists. He harbors a hatred against almost all technology, and only begrudgingly accepts upgrades to his weapons and armor. Anlos, while not a difficult character to use, is not recommended for beginners due to his short range, which means that players need to throw themselves into the bullets in order to get close enough to hit. * Unfocused attack: '''An energy blade projected straight ahead. High damage and infinite pierce, but short-ranged. As power increases, so does the size and damage of the blade. * '''Focused attack: '''The energy blade rapidly spins around Anlos in a circle, causing repeated hits on anything in range rather than one continuous stream of damage. * '''Movement speed: '''Fast. * '''Maximum lives: '''5 * '''Maximum bombs: '''6 * '''Hyper: '''Reactive Armor - for about five seconds, Anlos is invincible; any time he is hit, a spray of fast bullets flies off in all directions. * '''Bomb: '''Sigil of Protection - fires two sweeping beams from directly below Anlos, swings them up on opposite sides, and ends with them firing forwards, dealing damage to everything in their path and clearing bullets in the process. '''Tanya, the Swashbuckler A tricky pirate with a sarcastic sense of humor, and the other of the game's two protagonists, Tanya enjoys playing pranks and messing around with her teammates between battles; in combat, though, she focuses, using her vast arsenal of projectile weapons to great effect. Tanya is the character that tends to be recommended to new players; her shot, while unreliable, is wide-ranged and very simple to use, and her hyper and bomb are reasonable and not overcomplicated. * Unfocused attack: '''Low-damage bullet waves in a moderately wide arc. Bullets are extremely fast but fired randomly; damage output is unreliable, except at close range. As power increases, fires more bullets per wave. * '''Focused attack: '''Sacrifices most bullets in exchange for a high-damage cannon attack fired directly forwards. The cannon has significant pierce and can OHKO several enemies at once. * '''Movement speed: '''Medium-fast. * '''Maximum lives: '''5 * '''Maximum bombs: '''6 * '''Hyper: '''Gatling Gun - sprays bullets in a very tight arc forwards for a few seconds. * '''Bomb: '''Holographic Broadside - summons a ghostly pirate ship at the bottom of the screen, firing dozens of powerful cannon blasts upwards in several aligned waves, which also clear any bullets that they hit. '''Gregory, the Crossbowman Gregory is known for being almost entirely silent, and for wielding a railcannon crossbow almost as long as he is tall. He seems to show extreme satisfaction at dispatching enemies. His attacks tend to be high-damage but hard to aim very precisely, meaning that he works best when played by players who are comfortable with positioning, and getting into proper locations to fire. * Unfocused attack: '''Individual fast, piercing crossbow bolts with a low rate of fire, fired straight forwards. As power increases, bolts leave a trail of slowly-drifting bullets behind them that damage any enemies touching them. * '''Focused attack: '''Rate of fire drops even more, but fires three bolts with each volley in a slight arc. * '''Movement speed: '''Slow. * '''Maximum lives: '''4 * '''Maximum bombs: '''4 * '''Hyper: '''Neurotoxin Bolt - fires a special shot dealing increased damage plus very high damage-over-time. * '''Bomb: '''Electrostasis Web - deals repeated damage in a spiderweb pattern across the screen, clearing any bullets that cross the lines. '''Zhu'h, the Priest Zhu'h is a lizardwoman priest who tagged along with the remainder of the team because she felt that they were all terribly stupid and needed someone to patch them up when they inevitably got beaten up. Her tough scales and skeleton let her soak up many hits in a row. As a bit of a "tanky" character with low damage output, but one who is fairly easy to use, Zhu'h is fairly popular with new players. * Unfocused attack: '''Five lasers rotate around Zhu'h, swiping in circles all across the screen. The best coverage of any attack (hits literally everywhere) but very weak damage overall. As power increases, lasers deal slightly more damage. * '''Focused attack: '''All five lasers aim directly forwards, though spaced some distance apart; damage output generally improves, but not against small enemies. * '''Movement speed: '''Medium. * '''Maximum lives: '''9 * '''Maximum bombs: '''5 * '''Hyper: '''Antimatter Conversion - pushes all nearby bullets away and causes them to only deal damage to enemies. * '''Bomb: '''Nanite Scythe - creates two enormous slashes across the screen dealing heavy damage to enemies and clearing bullets in their paths. In the event that this bomb clears enough bullets at once, it grants Zhu'h an extra life. '''Little Bill and Big Red, the Dragon Team A gnome child riding a dragon is not a combination one sees every day; nonetheless, the two of them are renowned throughout the setting for their skill in defeating almost anything in their path. They joined the team merely for fun; Little Bill finds blowing up machines to be exciting, and "Big Red" likes getting out and breathing fire on anything that annoys him. They are of moderate difficulty to learn and control, with their awkward shots, but they are still popular with beginners thanks to their homing shot when focused. * Unfocused attack: '''Big Red fires five streams of powerful red bullets in a moderately narrow arc, which are launched with a slight movement delay. Little Bill fires scattered showers of bullets backwards, dealing almost no immediate damage but moderate damage-over-time. As power increases, all rates of fire increase dramatically. * '''Focused attack: '''Little Bill fires forwards, and all bullets slightly home in on enemies. * '''Movement speed: '''Slow. * '''Maximum lives: '''7 * '''Maximum bombs: '''4 * '''Hyper: '''Needlefire - fires a gigantic fireball forwards that explodes when it hits the top of the screen, shooting flaming needles in all directions. * '''Bomb: '''Wings of Power - slashes up and down the sides of the screen, clearing bullets and dealing heavy damage in the process. '''Professor Vorpal, the Ninja The elusive yet often witty Professor Vorpal is the most recent Ph. D. graduate of the Ninja Academy. When the Academy came under siege in the early days of the interuniversal war, he joined the battle against the machines, reverse-engineering their technology to augment his cool ninja powers. Professor Vorpal has only one life, so he relies entirely on his bombs to save himself from hits. He is not recommended for beginners; his extreme firepower and maneuverability can all come to a screeching halt if he gets hit once. * Unfocused attack: '''Super-fast-firing shurikens launched in a wide arc. Extremely high damage output, especially at close range. As power increases, the attack angle gets even wider. * '''Focused attack: Instead of shurikens, repeatedly slices forwards, dealing stupendous damage somewhat sporadically. Increased power now corresponds to higher rate of attack. * Movement speed: '''Super fast. * '''Maximum lives: '''1 * '''Maximum bombs: '''4 * '''Hyper: '''Chemical Cloud - creates a cloud directly in front of wherever Professor Vorpal is when the Hyper is activated, that lingers for several seconds and clears about half the bullets that enter (thus making enemy attack patterns easier from inside it). * '''Bomb: '''Flashbomb - instantly clears the entire screen and deals moderate damage, increased against bosses. '''Fhirtok, the Vampire Hunter A dwarf in a suit of power armor flying through the air? Eh, there's stranger things out there. Fhirtok is an experienced vampire hunter, which is ironic since dwarves live in the dark all the time, which is where vampires are strongest. Nonetheless, he now comes out into the light to face the universal invasion. Fhirtok is not very popular with anyone, beginners or advanced players; this is likely due to his slow movement and mediocre shot power. * Unfocused attack: Two lasers fired in a V-shape. Reasonably high damage, but obviously hard to aim. As power increases, fires a rapid bullet spray in between the beams for moderate damage. * Focused attack: '''The lasers slice inwards and outwards, almost "flapping", like the wings of a bird. The bullet spray becomes more concentrated when the lasers are closer together. * '''Movement speed: '''Very slow. * '''Maximum lives: '''5 * '''Maximum bombs: '''4 * '''Hyper: Pulsar Flare - flashes the screen twice, dealing heavy damage to all enemies each time. * Bomb: Neutronium Stake - fires a tiny bullet forwards that explodes for massive damage and clears bullets in a large radius upon contacting an enemy. Bronzehelm, the Engineer What do you do when machines invade your world? Well, you reactivate the ancient machines that were already in your world to fight them. Yeah, that didn't go too well - most of them defected - but Bronzehelm didn't. This bronze golem now rockets through the air, armed with a collection of high-tech gadgets, to provide fire support for his allies. The unusual and unreliable shots from Bronzehelm's turrets put many new players off, and even experienced players often have difficulty operating him correctly. * Unfocused attack: '''Slow rockets fired forwards, with a significant movement delay. As power increases, creates drone turrets that trail behind Bronzehelm, firing on any nearby enemies (up to a maximum of four). * '''Focused attack: '''The turrets group up around Bronzehelm and consistently fire on exactly one enemy at a time. * '''Movement speed: '''Medium-slow. * '''Maximum lives: '''6 * '''Maximum bombs: '''3 * '''Hyper: '''Monomolecular Saw - sacrifices one of the turrets and creates a spinning zone moving forwards slowly that clears most bullets and deals fairly heavy damage repeatedly. * '''Bomb: '''Graphene Storm - sprays an incredibly dense bullet storm in all directions, dealing damage and gradually clearing the whole screen. '''Miri, the Diamond Archer Nobody really expected the leader of the royal guard to just give up and vanish for months when the universe was invaded. But definitely nobody expected her to reappear wielding a bow more advanced than practically all the tech that the world had ever seen - even from its invaders. Miri was originally somewhat bugged and unpopular - she was added to the game later in development and not tested properly - but later patches brought her back up to usability. She is popular with more experienced players who don't mind her unpredictable damage and confusing attacks. * '''Unfocused attack: '''Slow arrows in a wide arc that drift for just under half a second before shooting outwards as powerful laser blasts in many directions. Fires randomly; damage output is usually subpar. As power increases, so does rate of fire. * '''Focused attack: '''Instead of firing outwards, the lasers now all converge to the top of the screen. Damage output improves massively. * '''Movement speed: '''Medium. * '''Maximum lives: '''3 * '''Maximum bombs: '''7 * '''Hyper: '''Relativistic Space-Warping Arrow - fires a colossal laser blast forwards, dealing immense damage to anything in its path. Slows down Miri for a second before firing, which can make it harder to dodge any incoming attacks during that time. * '''Bomb: '''Quantum Superposition Arrow - fires an arrow forwards that simply passes through all enemies and leaves the screen. After a few seconds, a series of damaging and bullet-clearing lasers slash across the screen, hitting randomly from many directions dozens of times. Damage output is high if any lasers hit, but generally unreliable. Category:Games Category:Bullet Hells Category:Difficult Games